It is well-known in the an that conventional control boards for TV games can be divided into two main types: the palm or pocket type and the desktop type. As its name implies, a pocket size control board of the TV game is operated in the hands of the player by pressing various buttons provided thereon. The buttons include the "direction" buttons, the "firing" buttons, the "start" buttons, etc. However, since pocket size control boards are relatively inconvenient to operate and have relatively slow speed of response, the player must move his fingers very fast when pressing the direction buttons so as to be swirl to attack or dodge. But the body to be controlled is rather slow in response due to the fact that the fingers have to be moved fast to press the direction buttons. Moreover, the control board must be compact in order to be held in the hands during game operation and the direction buttons have to be designed in an even smaller size accordingly. The small size of the buttons makes it inconvenient to press, thus the conventional palm-sized control board is susceptible of pressing the wrong buttons. In addition, the body of the player responds with big moves during the "heated battles". The control boards of the palm type with their reduced size are operated with smaller moves such that the player may be less satisfied with the games and that is why the desktop control boards are introduced. The desktop control boards are larger in size and have larger direction, fire, and start buttons than the palm type control boards. However, the desktop type control boards also are operated by moving the fingers just as in the case with the palm type control boards, causing the body to be controlled to respond at a slower speed such that the game can not be played to receive the most of the fun. In addition, a joystick is used alternatively to overcome the problem of the slow response to the body when the moves are controlled by the direction buttons. In general, the desktop type control boards are attached to the top of the desk by means of suction cups. Due to the small bottom area of the control board, the board may tip over because that the force exerted on the joystick during "heated battles" tends to exceed the suction force by the suction cups, such that the intended action time to dodge or attack may be missed. A large bottom area is not required for the control board in the case where a joystick is provided in combination with the board. Moreover, ifs control board is designed to have a large bottom area, they will take up large space, and thus will be inconvenient for storage. On the other hand, if they are designed to have a small bottom area, the suction cups have to spaced apart at short distances, causing the control boards to be easily tipped over due to the increased amount of force during the operation of the joystick. Therefore, this arrangement does not allow the players to enjoy themselves as fully as they should when playing the game.
The presently available control boards of the palm and the desktop types both have their disadvantages. That is, with the palm type, the players are unlikely to be fully satisfied with the operation of the buttons on the control board. In the case of the desktop type with operation controlled by a joystick, due to the small bottom area of the control board, and hence reduced distance from the base provided under the control board, if too much force is exerted and the suction cups are spaced apart at short distances (that is, with a reduced inertia to resist the force exerted thereon), the control board may easily tip over, the players may not enjoy themselves to the fullest extent. Moreover, if the bottom area of the control board is enlarged, it would become inconvenient for storage and would take up large space because of their increased size. In view of the above mentioned disadvantages, there has been a desire for an improved control board for TV games.